Message (fireplace)
|name = Message |image = |release = 4 September 2006 |update = Myreque Pt III - Darkness of Hallowvale |members = Yes |quest = Darkness of Hallowvale |tradeable = No |stackable = No |equipable = No |high = 0 |low = 0 |destroy = You found this message in the fireplace in Meiyerditch, north of the Myreque hideout. |store = No |examine = A message found behind a loose tile. |weight = 0.001 }} The message is a quest item used during the Darkness of Hallowvale. It is found by using a knife on a chimney in a building near the centre of Meiyerditch after giving Safalaan three sketches of the castle in the north part of town. It is reobtainable from the same place even after the completion of the quest. It describes the existence of a laboratory at the northern end of Meiyerditch. In addition, it suggests that the Vyrewatch might not be a race itself, but created from another race. The Vyrewatch might be corrupted Icyene, and the Daeyalt ore might be related to the process. The Icyene lived in part of the lands that Lord Drakan invaded and established his realm of Morytania. Transcript 'To the hopeful reader:-' I am compelled to commit my experience to paper, perhaps to ease my conscience at the crimes I have committed against my fellow man, or perhaps I hope that in some way these details may help my fellows' struggle against the vyres. My unbearable duty, upon the value of my family's lives, is to assist in an underground laboratory. Each day I aid the stinking vyres with their diabolical experiments. They claim that the research will aid us, but I am aware of their darker purpose. The tithes do not come fast enough for them - they're always hungry for more. Ever more mouths to feed as countless more vyres are created; the never-ending need for more human blood. Against our will, we tinker and toil with compounds - experimenting, researching and recording - but to what aim? It's clear to me, now, that it is not to our aid, but to our efficiency in producing more blood! As the farmer feeds livestock to fatten our food so too the vyres seek to fatten our blood. But it has not gone well for the vyres and, just now, the laboratory has closed down. All outward manner of its appearance is disguised to hide its purpose, and all my fellows associated with it have disappeared. With such haste and secrecy did this come about that I dare to think some rare and dangerous thing has been discovered there; something that may put fear into the hearts of the vyre, if indeed a heart should beat there at all. I have hidden so long now, and they came looking for me many times already. They would not rest until I was caught if they knew that I have the means to access that place again, hidden in depictions of statuesque evil. If I get chance I shall return, and learn what I can to pass on to my brothers in arms. However, if my eyes are not the last to read this message, then I beg you, dear reader, to do what you can to discover the secret of this place and, if found, use it if you can to incite the destruction of the vyre. The laboratory lies in the northeast of Meiyerditch: south of the mines, north of Trakerel's Fish Shop and east of the Skull in a Chest Inn. Myreque prevail! -Mauritys Guile Category:Texts & Tomes